James Starhill
James Starhill is a mage in the guild, Fairy Tail. Personality James is at first a seemingly laid back individual who can often at the Fairy Tail guild hall practicing any number of his self-proclaimed "Gentlemanly Arts" rather than taking missions. While he is something of a poet, artist, musician, many would be hard pressed to say that that "something" is anything worthy of praise. However, where his artistic talents may be lacking, he is certainly nothing short of fantastic regarding his two most passionate pursuits: showing off his swordsmanship, and the never-ending quest to win the heart of any beautiful young woman to grace his presence. While the latter of those two passions is rarely one to pay off for him, his talent with a blade is undeniable when his pride as a member of Fairy Tail is on the line. He has an extravagant flair to everything he does, and is notoriously frugal in regards to spending his money despite his expensive tastes. Appearance (Picture in process of finding a scanner) Standing at 5'10'' and weighing in at 170 lbs, James boasts an excellent physique one might expect from a Fairy Tail wizard even though he does not take many jobs thanks to his dedication to training. His short blond hair is well groomed, taking great pride in his looks. He wears a loose fitting shirt and pants, imitating an old-fashioned romantic style, along with tall boots, armoured bracers, and various sashes around his waist and chest. On his right shoulder he dons an armoured pauldron sporting the Starhill family crest.'' Biography The House of Starhill was formerly one of Fiore's oldest, wealthiest, and most prestigious of aristocratic families, though by the time of James' father, the family had faded away into poverty and obscurity. His father had taken up the sword as a notoriously feared sellsword leading a mercenary guild called Thousand Hydra, which was really little more than a glorified band of thugs and assassins, and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. However, the young James wanted nothing more than the finer things in life - art, honour, the affections of women, and most importantly a loving family, all that he would eventually find in Fairy Tail. When he was around ten years old, his father was killed and Thousand Hydra disbanded when they became wanted for their illegal activities, and James set out to join Fairy Tail with nothing but what little remained of the Starhill family's wealth, mostly in the form of his prized sword. The skill to use said sword is the only thing he inherited from his father, though many of his techniques are of his own make upon learning how to use magic. Character Statistics Magic Spells Missions 'List of Missions' 'Mission Points' Total: 0 Inventory Gold: 6520 (1520 bonus from starting roll) Trivia Consistently ranked highly in Sorcerer Magazine's "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend" polls, much to the confusion of those who around him. Quotes "What is a Man, if not a Gentleman?" "Who can ask for than the finest treasure in the world, Fairy Tail?"